My Job On Australian Wheel Of Fortune
by Geaney1992
Summary: CAST  Kierain Geaney  me   Adriana Xenides  John Deeks   John Burgess  featuring music from bands like Divinyls
1. Only The Good Die Young

**My Job On Wheel Of Fortune**

**Chapter I Only The Good Die Young**

Kierain Geaney arrives at Wheel for his first day as cameraman

"Hi" a voice said behind him

He Wheels round

" You you're you" he stammered star struck

Adriana smiled

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked

"sure" Kierain replied

The show starts up

"I'd like to say welcome to our new cameraman Kierain Geaney" Adriana beamed

"Hi" he smiled

During the show Adriana often smiles and winks at him

After the show she talks to him

"you did very well" she beamed

Kierain blushes

"would you like a lift home?" she asked

"yes please" Kierain smiled

In the car Divinyls "Science Fiction" plays

"I thought that love was Science Fiction until I saw you today

Now that love is my addiction I've thrown all my books away"

"Do you like that?" Adriana asked

"Yeah Chrissy Amphlett is one of my favorites Kierain replied

The next day at Wheel Deeks and Burgo are fooling around with one of those stuffed footballs from Mcdonalds

Burgo crashes into Kierain

"Watch where you're going!" Adriana ordered

Burgo looks embarrassed as he gets his ball

During a lunch break they fool around again this time knocking Kierain over

Adriana helps him up

"Up you come handsome" she said putting him back in his chair

"sorry" the Johns both said

Adriana glares


	2. West End Riot

**Chapter II West End Riot**

Kierain has broken his hand thanks to the Johns

"Oh wow!" he said sarcastically

His sisters are bothering him

"play with us!" they begged

"Disappear face aches!" he ordered

They run away

Kierain is watching "The Golden Girls"

He laughs hard

"That was SO Funny!" he stated

Kierain goes into work the next day

"Hello I thought you'd be resting today" Adriana smiled

"No way" Kierain said trying to defy his broken hand

However the hand gets so sore he nearly collapses

"Whoops" Adriana said catching him

"Take me home" he pleaded

"sure Honey" Adriana smiled

Later…

"THANKS TO YOUR IDIOCY WE'RE WITHOUT A CAMERAMAN FOR A WEEK" Adriana screamed at the Johns

"He shouldn't have been sitting there" Burgo retorted

"VERY FUNNY!" Adriana snapped

"Yeah it was" Deeks replied

Next week Kierain returns

However he looks really unwell

"Honey?" Adriana said looking concerned

"I'm fine just a stomach ache" he replied

Later

"We're going for drinks want to come?" Adriana asked

"You guys go ahead my stomach still hurts" he told her

"Maybe I should run you home" Adriana suggested

"Would you?" Kierain asked

"Sure" Adriana smiled

In the car Kierain falls asleep

"Hmm a bit warm" Adriana said feeling his head

The next day he comes into work

"Kierain go home" Adriana ordered

"Its weird but the pain's gone now" he stated

"Maybe because now you have to film Adriana Hmm?" Burgo said cynically

"Really I feel back to normal" Kierain replied

However during the show…..

"OW ADRIANA HELP I'M FALLING!" Kierain screamed

"CUT!" Adriana screamed

She runs over to him

"Something's really wrong with me my stomach's never hurt this much before" he cried

"We need to get to my dressing room and have you looked at!" she stated

"I can't move what's wrong with me?" he grimaced


	3. Burst In The AfternoonOH NO!

**Chapter III Burst In The Afternoon….OH NO!**

"I Think it could be appendicitis we need to get him out of here immediately" the doctor instructed

Adriana takes Kierain to Burgo's car

"BUT I NEED MY CAR TO DRIVE HOME!" He snapped

Adriana has finally had enough

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME BOTH OF YOU! HE NEEDS HIS APPENDIX OUT RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO HELP YOU CAN OTHERWISE LEAVE HIM ALONE UNDERSTOOD?" She screamed

"Say Burgo I think my wife's calling me" Deeks said

"yeah let's go" Burgo added as they escaped

"I'm here" Adriana said getting into the car

Kierain is now asleep

"Uh oh that's not good!" she thought

"Get me out of here! Please make the pain stop!" Kierain mumbled

"Kierain what is it? You'll have to speak up" Adriana said as they neared a red light

Kierain starts talking gibberish

"Oh he's talking nonsense I simply must get him out of this car where is that hospital?" Adriana thought

They get to the hospital

"Where is my wallet mum?" Kierain mumbled

"Come on handsome" Adriana said getting him out of the car

The next day

"What the hell?" Kierain said waking up

"its okay you had your appendix taken out" Adriana told him

"oh I did? How long have you been here?" he asked

"All night" Adriana smiled

At Wheel….

"I'd just like to say our lovely cameraman Kierain Geaney is in hospital with Appendicitis

"When is he returning?" Burgo asked

"2 weeks" Adriana stated

"Why so long?" Deeks asked

"Peritonitis developed" Adriana stated

In the hospital Kierain is watching Rage

"I love myself I want you to love me

When I feel down I want you above me

I search myself I want you to find me

I forget myself I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

Oh I don't want anybody else

Oh no oh no oh no"

This puts him to sleep


	4. Pleasure and Pain

**Chapter IV Pleasure and Pain**

Kierain is fast asleep in the hospital however his scar starts hurting

"Awe I can't even sleep?" he thought

Adriana has come to visit him

"Honey why the long face?" she asked  
>"I can't sleep" he told her<p>

"Here" she said while adjusting his pillows

"MUMMY!" A kid screamed

"Ah shut up!" Kierain retorted

The next week Kierain returns to work

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt" Adriana told the Johns

They both sigh

"I HEARD THAT!" Adriana boomed

After the show Adriana brings him home

"You go to bed" she said

The next day she finds Kierain writing

"What have you got there" she asked

"oh this its nothing don't you have some reading to do?" he said blushing

"Reading? This is the staff room!" Adriana laughed

During Wheel Burgo starts laughing uncontrollably '

"John?" Adriana asked

He falls over laughing

"SO FUNNY!" He screamed

Adriana looks at Kierain who shrugs

After Wheel Burgo still can't stop laughing turns out he was reading comics during breaks

"Real Mature" she scolded

Burgo laughs

"You alright there Kierain? You're very quiet" Adriana noticed

"I'm fine my scar just hurts" he told her

"Oh you poor Thing" Adriana cooed

Deeks throws the McDonald's football at Kierain's Stomach on purpose causing his scar to open

"YOU IDIOT!" Burgo snapped

"Ah no! Blood!" Kierain stated

Adriana rushes him to the Emergency Room where he is re stitched

Deeks meanwhile is being sacked

"YOU'RE FIRED!" The boss stated


	5. Siren

**Chapter V: Siren**

Deeks is now being charged with assault (At Adriana's insistence)

"WHAT?" He demanded

"I'm a afraid you'll have to come with us" the police stated

They get in the car

Kierain has fallen asleep in his dressing room

"Honey?" Adriana cooed as she entered

"Sweetheart we're on" she said shaking him

"44!" Kierain said waking suddenly

"Oh" he said realizing where he was

"Are you sure you should be here?" Adriana asked

"Sure I'm sure" Kierain replied

"Okay" Adriana said slightly worried

Later…

"Now arriving at Marumbeena" the train stated

"Ah no I missed my stop but I'm on the wrong line anyway" Kierain stated

He calls his father

"Dad can you come and get me?" he asked

His father sighs

"I CAN'T BE DOING THIS!" He screamed over the phone

"AH WELL STUFF YOU TOO THEN! Kierain retorted

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" His father snapped

"JUST RACK OFF IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A JERK DAD NO WONDER YOU'RE A LONER!" Kierain snapped before hanging up

He calls Adriana

"Can you get me out of here?" he asked

"Sure honey" Adriana replied

Within minutes Adriana was there to save the day

"You just leave your father to me" she replied

Later

"Who are… his dad began

SLAP!

"Nice father" Adriana snapped sarcastically before walking off

Kierain's dad stood stunned in the doorway


	6. Struck By Lightning

**Chapter VI: Struck By Lightning **

"Don't worry about your father sweetums" Adriana soothed

"I don't" Kierain replied defiantly

"Good" Adriana replied

Kierain's phone rings

"Yeah? YEAH WELL YOU DESERVED IT YOU LOSER WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO PLAY GOLF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed through the phone

"NO I WILL NOT BE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE!" He screamed again

"SAME TO YOU!" He finished before hanging up

"Honey Sweetie just calm down" Adriana commented

"Hey" she said before smiling at him

"That's what I like about you Adri you're calm" Kierain said

"Oh I have a temper Sweetie" she replied

"Yeah like that time with the Maccas ball" Kierain recalled

"And that incident with your appendix where Burgo tried to stop me borrowing the car" Adriana added

"I don't remember that" Kierain said blankly

"You were asleep" Adriana replied smiling

"Oh no did I Fall asleep on you?" Kierain asked blushing

"Yes but you were so sick and weak" Adriana replied

"You're a true friend" Kierain told her

"Come here" Adriana said holding her arms out

They hug

"_Wow she's a lot nicer in person"_ Kierain thought

"_Poor thing that father of his" _Adriana thought

"Adriana?" Kierain said

"Hmm?" Adriana replied

"What is it Sweetheart?" she asked

"This is silly" he said blushing

"Go on say it love" she encouraged

" Would you come and watch me play Wheelchair Basketball?"

"I'd love too" she smiled

"Can I come?" Burgo asked

"Sure we're all pals" Kierain replied


	7. Boys In Town

**Chapter VII: Boys In Town**

Adriana and Burgo talk on the set

"Where's Kierain?" he asked

"Asleep again I'm worried" Adriana replied

"Why?" Burgo asked

"Did you sleep everywhere 3 weeks after your appendicitis?" Adriana asked

"Well no" Burgo admitted

"Exactly" Adriana replied

Kierain enters

"Honey come sit over here" Adriana advised

He goes over to her

"Wow you're quite warm do you feel okay?" she said

"Fine" he answered

He exits to his dressing room

Later Adriana finds him crying

"Honey?" she cooed sitting beside him

"It's not fair!" he cried  
>"Honey what happened?" she asked<p>

"My uncle took an overdose" he told her "he died"

"Oh honey come here" Adriana said hugging him

She takes him home

"There" she said tucking him in

She goes to leave but he stops her

"Will you stay until I go to sleep?" he asked her

"Okay Sweetie" she comforted holding his hand

The next day Kierain hides in his dressing room

"Come on Honey we want you to talk to us" Adriana said

The door opens

"Hey Champ" Burgo smiled

He sighs

Adriana puts her arm around him

"Do you feel like talking Honey?" Adriana asked

He shakes his head

"You just sit with me then" Adriana offered taking him to her table in the staff room

She talks away while Kierain drops in and out

"Hmm" he sighed'


	8. Kids In America

**Chapter VIII: Kids In America**

Adriana is with her mother Consuelo

"I'm really worried about him mum" Adriana explained

"Why?" Consuelo replied

"He's just not himself Adriana replied

"Invite him over for dinner" Consuelo told her

"But you don't even know him Adriana replied

"Nonsense you talk about him so much I feel like he's family" Consuelo smiled

The next day at Wheel Adriana enters Kierain's dressing room

"_Still just a game but I ask her and remind_

_Still just a game but I ask her and remind that Mary_

_YOU'LL DIE TONIGHT!" _ The CD Screamed in the background

"Honey" Adriana said as the song ended

"Hey Adriana" Kierain replied

"My Mum wants you to come to dinner" Adriana told him

"When?" Kierain replied

"Tonight After work" Adriana replied

"Okay" Kierain smiled

During the show a contestant becomes rowdy

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO LETTER B?" She demanded

"Just that" Burgo replied coolly

The contestant glares at him

Later

Consuelo is fussing over Kierain

"You look thin are you eating okay?" she asked

"Sure I am why?" Kierain asked

"Adriana told me you got appendicitis on the set" Consuelo replied

"Oh that nothing I can't handle" Kierain replied

"Adriana you take him home I won't having on a bus in the dark" Consuelo instructed

Adriana drives him home

"Thanks for tonight" Kierain told her

"You're welcome" She smiled

He goes to his room and sleeps


End file.
